The Red Dot
by LissBl
Summary: Lucy despierta una noche para encontrar algo extraño. ¿Qué es? Solo Susan le puede explicar una vez que los chicos dejaran la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello.


**Hola gente que lee fanfictions(?), quisiera agraderles por pasarse por esta historia, es una traducción del fic de marlenajo, y también es el primer fic que publico de Narnia (aunque tecnicamente la historia no es mía, por que solo es una traducción)**

 **Si quisieran pasarse por mi profile(?) tengo algunas historias de Percy Jackson por si les interesa 7u7**

 **Por cierto, si notan algún error en la gramatíca o la ortografía no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten y dejen un review :'v**

 _ **-LissBl**_

* * *

Lucy se despertó con un jadeo, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

Ella miró alrededor, su rostro contraído por la concentración. La joven reina se quedó mirando ese cuarto tan familiar, las elegantes cortinas y toda su ropa en su clóset. Todo estaba intacto.

Sin embargo, Lucy sintió un inquietante tirón en su estómago y su cara se sentía caliente. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Lucy se sentó y cerró sus ojos, recordando las vividas imágenes de su sueño.

Ella estaba en un prado, sí, en un lozano y verde prado. Peter estaba ahí, y Edmund y Susan. Todos estaban sentados perezosamente en el fresco aire de Marzo. Lucy había encontrado la flor más magnifica que alguien haya visto jamás. Lucy se había sentado, hablando con su hermano mayor, Peter, sobre la flor pero él no le había puesto atención. Peter estaba observando el magnífico cielo azul que no tenía nubes, sus ojos siendo del mismo color que el del cielo. Lucy se paró, tratando de obtener su atención cuando la flor se cayó de sus manos, manchando de rojo su vestido.

De repente, la escena cambió, y Lucy se encontró corriendo a través de Cair Paravel. Ella podía sentir en su pecho los sollozos y las respiraciones atrapadas, y eso la asustó. Justo cuando había alcanzado la habitación de sus hermanos, había despertado, con un zumbido en sus oídos.

Lucy giró sus piernas para poder salir de la cama cuando su pie sintió algo _mojado_.

Lucy se detuvo en seco. Cautelosamente quitó las sábanas que la cubrían y se preparó para lo que podría encontrar.

¿Tal vez alguna cosita se había arrastrado hacía su cama y la había aplastado sin querer? ¿O tal vez se había asustado tanto que había mojado la cama?

No. Oh, no. Lo que Lucy encontró era algo para lo cual no estaba preparada.

Sangre.

Lucy gritó, el eco de su voz rebotando en las paredes del castillo. Había sangre roja manchando la parte frontal de su camisón, ¡e incluso estaba en sus piernas! Las sabanas también se habían manchado, dejando una mancha roja como si una mujer hubiera derramado su tinte rojo mientras teñía lana. Lucy no podía dejar de gritar, sus oídos habían empezado a doler por el tono alto de sus gritos.

"¡Lucy!" Llamó Susan, su voz apenas llegando a los oídos de la joven. Susan entró rápidamente, su bata estaba apenas amarrada en su cintura. Lucy salió de su cama y se posicionó en la esquina contraria de donde Susan estaba parada. Su hermana mayor se acercó cuidadosamente a Lucy. Su expresión mostraba miedo y preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ¿Hay alguien aquí"

Lucy vio como sus dos hermanos también entraban a la habitación, Edmund chocó contra Susan mientras entraba corriendo al cuarto y hacía Lucy. Peter siguió a Susan, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, Edmund revisó el cuarto silenciosamente, mirando detrás de las cortinas y toldos, con su espada alzada.

"¿Lu? ¿Lucy?" Peter le dijo en voz baja a su hermana pequeña mientras Susan se arrodillaba en frente de ella, Lucy los miró, su cara mojada con lágrimas. Ella estaba totalmente avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Solo era un pequeño corte.

Peter tiró de su pequeña mano y la envolvió en un abrazo. "¿Qué pasa? Dime, Lu. Quiero ayudarte. Lucy salió de su abrazo y se paró en frente de su hermano y hermana mayores, con su cara roja.

"Estoy sangrando, pienso que debí haberme cortado" Lucy concluyó. La mandíbula de Peter cayó, su cara ruborizada, Susan soltó una risita, su mano cubriendo su sonrisa.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué te _ríes_?" Edmund caminó hacía Susan antes de detenerse de repente. Había visto por primera a Lucy, su camisón estaba rojo justo _ahí_. Por mucho que amara a su hermana no podía quedarse para _esa_ conversación.

"Ehm… bueno, Lu... uh" Su espada resonó contra el piso y la recogió precipitadamente. "Tengo que conseguir un poco de… comida. Sí, tengo hambre. Erm, yo, uh… me voy a la cama" Edmund fue en línea recta hacía la puerta y ya no regresó. Los tres que quedaban escucharon tenues ecos de pisadas al final del pasillo.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sanaba así? Simplemente me corté" Lucy miró inocentemente a los otros dos, su cara lucía confundida y un poco herida.

"Lucy, no te cortaste, esto pasa una vez al mes, a todas y cada una de las mujeres en esta tierra" Con las palabras de Susan, la cara de Peter se tornó un brillante rojo y sus ojos estaban mirando a todos lugares, menos al camisón de Lucy. "Quiere decir que estás lista para tener… bueno… un bebé" Susan concluyó, su sonrisa más grande que antes.

"¿Tu lo tienes Sue? ¿Esto te pasa a ti también?" Lucy estaba asustada, Peter and Susan podían ver por su mirada de ciervo-frente-de-un-auto*.

"Si, ehm… si me pasa" Peter de repente estaba muy interesado en el techo. "Tu te empiezas a… desarrollar. Te conviertes en una mujer"

Con esa línea, Peter se había ido, ni Susan ni Lucy lo vieron irse, él simplemente salió del cuarto murmurando algo sobre necesitar dormir. Susan suspiró, por supuesto que él la iba a dejar explicarle los pájaros y las abejas a Lucy.

* * *

"Oh"

La palabra salió de los labios de Lucy como una exhalación. Su corazón estaba tamborileando en su pecho. Ella no sabía que _así_ fue como ella nació. Susan y Lucy se movieron al pie de la cama, pero sin acercarse a la mancha. Se quedó ahí, su color amenazante y nuevo, su significado siendo peligroso territorio.

"Así que, si Peter quiere hijos, él debe…" La voz de Lucy se fue apagando, su cara mostrando completo disgusto.

"No pienses en eso, Lu. Tu solo necesitas unos pocos camisones extras y ropa interior. Eso es todo sobre lo que necesitas preocuparte"

Lucy suspiró y miró hacia abajo, ella no estaba segura si deseaba ser una mujer todavía. Lucy siempre había pensado que sería por siempre Lucy y Susan se quedaría Susan. Sin nada de toda estos _cambios_. Estaba bien que el vestido de Lucy se deslizara de vez en cuando, pero no el de Susan. Estaba bien para Lucy usar vestidos sin nada abajo, pero no para Susan. Así fue como siempre había sido. Ahora, ellas dos serían lo mismo. Ahora, Lucy tendría que usar un delgado camisón debajo de su vestido. Ella se ponía nerviosa solo de pensarlo.

Susan acomodo un pedazo de cabello detrás del oído de Lucy.

"Como tus sabanas están, bueno, manchadas, dormirás conmigo esta noche". Lucy asintió y saltó de la cama.

"¿Susan?" Lucy preguntó tentativamente.

"¿Si, Lu?"

"Si _así_ es como los bebés son, bueno tu sabes. Entonces ¿cuál es el trabajo de la cigüeña?"

* * *

 ***El original en inglés es Deer-in-the-headlights look.**


End file.
